


silk sheets, (not so) silent mornings

by egeria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sokka (Avatar), chubby!zuko, inspired by bj alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria
Summary: Zuko comes to own a lacy lingerie set. Sokka can't contain himself.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	silk sheets, (not so) silent mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annesbonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/gifts).



> big thanks to beck for beta'ing this (: also huge thanks to [BJ Alex ](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/bj_alex/?5FDy) for existing and giving me big ideas.
> 
> this is my first ever smut fic. bc of recent discourse, i'm gonna pull a fandom elder card and preface this with: don't like, don't read.

Like all things, Zuko blames this on Jet. It’s always his fault, isn’t it?

Zuko is closing alone tonight-- well, that’s not quite true, Jin is doing paperwork in the back-- but Zuko is alone upfront, and it’s tediously slow. Like, ridiculously slow. Zuko honestly isn’t even sure why he had to come in today. He’d much rather just laid on his comfy couch and binge watched some ridiculous drama and eaten all of the candy he has hidden away in the kitchen.

But no, he’s here, twirling a paperclip on the counter as he leans against it and daydreams about the taste of sweet and sour candy. 

And then, of course, Jet ruins it. Without even being at work today.

Jin pops her head around the corner, a clipboard in hand and a frown on her lips.

“Zuko?” she asks.

“Hmm?” he responds, barely turning his head to look at her, paperclip still spinning. 

“Are you going to see Jet after work? Or tomorrow?” she asks. “He has a box in the back.”

“Oh, hmm. No? But I can text him and find a time to meet up,” Zuko responds. “Is it something he left here?”

Jin shakes her head, leaning against the wall, eyebrows furrowed. “No, and isn’t that the strangest part. He had it shipped here. Who ships a package to work?”

_This horny fucking twink_ , Zuko thinks, sighing as he pushes himself up into a standing position and makes his way to the back. “Jet has stuff shipped to other places when he doesn’t want his mom to see it. When I lived alone, he’d ship his… well, he’d ship very specific boxes to my house.”

The very specific boxes would consist of items that made Zuko absolutely _blush_ , and Jet took joy in unboxing the package each and every time. It’s been a relief, honestly, to not have to intercept anymore of these unfortunate deliveries, but apparently, the spirits would only give him a small reprieve.

Jin leads him to the office where, there on the desk, is an obnoxiously pink box. Zuko makes a noise in the back of his throat when he realizes he’s going to have to carry this box home, _on the subway_ , and honestly, every sexually active adult in Ba Sing Se is going to know that there’s _something_ in that box.

“Fantastic,” he murmurs. Jin lets out a snort, shaking her head as she looks down at the label.

“ _Ba Sing Bae_? Really? Couldn’t he have just gone and picked it up? Lazy bastard,” she tosses the package in the air. “Well, whatever it is, it isn’t heavy.” Jin hands it over to Zuko, he takes it with deep dread. “Go home, I can close up. I don’t think we’ve had a customer in an hour and a half anyways.”

Which is how Zuko finds himself on his couch a half hour later, sweet and sour candy in his mouth, and the pink box on his lap.

“I really don’t remember ordering anything,” Jet is saying over the phone. In the background is loud club music, and Zuko can overhear Haru talking to someone in the background. Honestly, it’s a Tuesday.

“It’s from, um,” Zuko’s blushing now, which is ridiculous because no one is _even home_ , “It’s from a company called Ba Sing Bae?”

There’s a pause over the line, and then Jet is laughing. “Oh, right! That! Ugh, they sent me a second one, when I told them not to. Honestly, they do this-- Haru, honey, can you get me another drink, too?-- they do this every time. It’s exhausting.”

“Mmhm,” Zuko says, still just… staring at the bright pink box in his lap. “So, I’ll just give it to you tomorrow, then? So you can return it or whatever.”

Jet lets out a hum, and Zuko does not like the sound of that. The hum means Jet is contemplating something that will no doubt lead to Zuko’s embarrassment. 

“You should keep it,” Jet says. “It’s not like I paid for it or anything. Anyways, the hubby will like it.”

“I told you not to call him ‘hubby’,” Zuko mumbles. “What even is the package?”

“Now that will ruin the surprise if I tell you!” Jet says, laughing. Zuko sputters, ready to whip out a response-- no a _demand_ that Jet tells him what this stupid package is-- but Jet’s already rushing him off the phone, with the loud announcement that the next round of drinks have arrived.

And then the line is dead.

Zuko might hate Jet.

He grumbles to himself, popping another sweet and sour candy into his mouth, and glares at the box. He should just open it. At worst, it’s one of those weird string of beads that Sokka shoved up his ass that one time-- that they no longer talk about, thank you very, very much.

Though, knowing Jet… there could be something Zuko’s never heard of, nestled into the cardboard on his lap. The thought is unsettling.

He needs to just open it. Rip it off like a band-aid. Because Jet will _know_ if he doesn’t open it, and Zuko will never be able to escape. 

Ever.

He groans.

He grumbles.

He opens the package. Inside, there’s the beige wrapping paper hastily shoved in by the minimum wage worker who sadly has to package people’s fantasies into a tiny little pink box, and as Zuko continues to dig through, the anxious feeling in his stomach grows larger and larger.

This feels like he’s digging into the depths of a radioactive hole. Or digging in some cursed canyon that the local witch warned everyone to stay away from.

It doesn’t feel promising.

Eventually, his hand finds lace, and he slowly lifts his hand to reveal, pinched between two fingers, a skimpy, nude colored thong.

Zuko shrieks, dropping it back into the box. 

He takes a few deep breaths, before slowly pulling it back out, analyzing the fabric with wide eyes. He’s never really seen a thong before. He’d lost his virginity to Sokka and he’s definitely never worn one. 

As he’s leaning his face closer, analyzing the design etched into the lace, he hears the jingle of the doorknob, and he quickly shoves the box and the thong underneath the coffee table, only managing to sit up straight and pull an innocent mask over his face right as Sokka enters the room. 

Sokka is giving him an odd look, no doubt being suspicious of an innocent looking Zuko, but drops his bag at the table and walks over to give him a small kiss. 

“Hi, babe,” he says. “Good day at work?”

“Mmhm,” Zuko says, leaning deeper into Sokka, chasing after his lips. “Slow today. Was just Jin and me.”

“Well, that sounds good.” Sokka rubs his fingers through Zuko’s hair, planting another kiss on his forehead, before straightening back up. “I’m going to go to bed. I had a busy day.”

Zuko pouts, but nods. He really does get it, even if his penis isn’t happy about it. “Okay, I’ll be right behind you.”

Here’s the thing: Sokka has been busy. It’s not a surprise: his husband is the most determined person Zuko has ever met, and his determination means he worked his ass off in order to graduate in just three years. Was there any actual reason for doing this? No. Well, no healthy reason. Just Sokka trying to prove to everyone that he’s capable of doing this (note: everyone already believed he was capable.)

Anyways. 

This meant Sokka was either in class or with his career counselor, preparing to enter the job market. Whenever he was home, his husband would give Zuko a kiss, take a shower, and then pass out with the towel still wrapped around him in the middle of the bed. 

While it was definitely adorable, it was making Zuko frustrated. Not towards Sokka. No, of course not. But, you know. 

Sexually frustrated. 

This was a new feeling. For the entirety of their relationship, it’d been Sokka doing most of the initiating. (Well, there was that disastrous time where Zuko was drunk and Sokka was live-streaming—but we don’t need to discuss that.)

It wouldn’t be an issue if Zuko were able to jack-off. But every time he jacked off, he just ended up _more_ sexually frustrated. Imagining your husband slamming into you can only do so much. 

He needs the actual act itself, thank you very much. 

Which brings us back to this. 

It’s the morning, and unsurprisingly Zuko is the first one awake. He stretches and looks over at his sleeping husband, running a finger through Sokka’s thick hair, messy outside of its normal wolf-tail style. He’ll probably sleep in today— he normally does on days where he only has afternoon classes. Quietly, Zuko peels himself out of bed, tip-toeing out to the living space. He makes himself some tea, does some stretches. The normal morning routine of a grumpy junior in college. 

He’s just sat on the couch with his cup of tea, ready to finish this arc in the anime he’s been a little too emotionally invested in, when he notices the little bit of pink sticking out from under the coffee table. 

Zuko lets out a small shriek, quickly slamming his tea down before gathering the box and thong in his lap. He needs to get rid of this before Sokka notices—spirits, Zuko does not think he can emotionally handle Sokka noticing the lingerie— but, before he can fully commit to tossing it in the dumpster…

Curiosity gets the better of him. 

Okay, yeah, sure. Zuko hasn’t given _much_ thought to lingerie. But that’s not to say he hasn’t seen an ad and briefly wondered how he’d look in a pair of lacy panties. Doesn’t everyone wonder about this?

And if Sokka is still asleep… and the package is _right here_ … well, it can’t hurt, can it?

Zuko quickly gathers the package and makes his way to the bathroom, tiptoeing to ensure that Sokka does not wake up during this little adventure. It’ll just be a minute. He’s just trying on the panties and then tossing the entire thing into the downstairs dumpster where it’ll be quickly buried by everyone else’s trash. 

There’s no way this can go wrong. 

He gets naked from the waist down, and after taking a deep breath to center himself, he slowly slides the panties up his legs and onto his, uh, area. 

When the string shoots its way up his asscrack, he winces. People just walk around with these on?

Zuko turns to the mirror, still holding his t-shirt up, and analyzes his reflection. His flaccid penis is completely covered by the lace, but there’s little left to the imagination. His tummy juts out a bit, slightly overhanging the top of the panties. Slowly, he turns around, looking at his butt in the mirror. 

“It’s not bad,” he mumbles, shuffling his feet a bit. He turns back, looking at his front again, hand going to rest on his stomach. “I don’t get all the hype though,” he says to himself. 

He’s just going to lower his shirt and take the panties off when he hears it. The rattling of the doorknob. Before he can even process the noise, or think to yell out, the bathroom door is opening. 

And there, in the doorframe, with wide eyes and a mouth dropped wide, is Sokka. 

This is, of course, Zuko’s worst nightmare. And how he finds himself shifting from foot to foot in the living room, as Sokka sits on the couch and sifts through the package. Zuko hadn’t been allowed to put his pants back on— or, well, Sokka had smiled sweetly and asked him to keep the panties on, and Zuko can’t resist that _stupid smile_ — so he was just trying to hide the panties with his t-shirt. It wasn’t going well. 

“I didn’t even know we had these in the house,” Sokka says, holding up a lacy top, eyes full of wonder. “Did you buy these?”

“No!” Zuko exclaims. “How could you ask that?” 

Sokka looks over at him with an arched eyebrow. “It’s not too presumptive. You’re literally wearing lacy underwear.”

Zuko blushes— he wasn’t even aware he could get any redder— mad he shakes his head. “Jet gave them to me,” he mumbles. He wishes a hole would just open and he’d fall the 20 stories down to the bottom. “Said they were extras and that… and that you might like them.”

Sokka hums a bit, eyes zeroing in on Zuko’s crotch, before he goes back to the products laid out in front of him. “Well, for once, Jet isn’t wrong.”

Zuko’s face has to be as red as a tomato, and he wants nothing more than to hide and pretend this never happened. But Sokka has a devious glint in his eye and Zuko _knows_ this isn’t over. 

“I can go take them off,” he mumbles. 

Sokka whips his head over, eyebrows arched. “Off? Why on earth would you do that? You should put the entire ensemble on.” Sokka lifts the package off his lap, handing it over to Zuko, blissfully ignoring his beet-red face. “Please?”

Zuko knows he can say no. Of course he can say no. He can say no and take the panties off and Sokka will just shrug, give him a kiss, and never bring it up again. 

But, well…

Like Zuko said, he’s very sexually frustrated. And no matter how embarrassed he currently is, he realizes this might be his in. 

Damn. 

Zuko grabs the rest of the package, grumbling as he makes his way back to the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind him. No peaks for Sokka. 

He looks at the contents— a halter top, the same color as the bottoms and just as lacy, practically see-through, and a pair of thigh high white socks. Zuko sighs, dropping his head in his hands for a moment, before resigning himself. This will lead to a happy Sokka, and a happy Sokka… well, Zuko is willing to wear lace if it leads to sex. 

Very willing. 

With another deep sigh, he lifts his shirt off, before sliding the halter top over his head, and maneuvering it until it’s correctly placed over his chest. Avoiding the mirror, he then slides the socks into place, making sure they’re as high as they can go. 

But he can only avoid the mirror for so long. With a deep breath, and all the willpower he’s ever possessed, Zuko slowly turns to look at himself. 

He has an iffy relationship with his body as is. After starting university, he’s gained a few pounds, and he can see it in his thighs and stomach… this outfit doesn’t really do much to hide it. Or the stretch marks that come with it. 

But, well, Sokka has seen him _naked_ plenty of times, so surely he won’t mind…

No. Of course Sokka won’t mind. Sokka _wanted to see him in this_. Sokka loves him. 

Zuko loves himself. 

He takes another centering breath, before turning to face the bathroom door. He can do this. 

And he’s going to enjoy it. 

Spirits, he needs to get fucked. 

With that, he marches determinedly to the bathroom door and rips it open, making his across the living room to the bedroom, and it’s not until he opens the bedroom door, seeing Sokka sitting on the bed still dressed in his pajamas, that he once again feels embarrassed, the familiar red tint filling his cheeks once again. 

_Why does Sokka get to be in his pajamas?_

“Um…,” Zuko says, crossing his arms over his midsection. “Here it is?”

Sokka stands from where he was sitting on the bed— next to the nightstand where a candle is burning, a candle Zuko doesn’t really remember owning, but oh well— and holds his arms out, placing his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. 

“Tui and fucking _La_ , Zuko,” Sokka says, breathless. His eyes rake over his entire figure, from head to toe, and the flush spreads throughout Zuko’s body. “You’re so fucking beautiful. Every fucking inch of you… spirits, Zuko.” He leans forward, kissing Zuko’s forehead, kissing his nose, before giving him a kiss on the lips. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Zuko makes a small noise— is it a whimper? He gives a small shrug in answer. “Yeah,” he whispers. 

Sokka gives his shoulders a squeeze. “Hmm, that’s not as confident as I like to hear,” he says, and Zuko looks up, eyes wide. Sokka has a smirk on his face and Zuko does. Not. Like. It. 

“Don’t you d-“

Sokka sweeps him off of his feet, cradling him to his chest, and ignores Zuko’s squawk of protest. He easily ambles over to the bed, where he plops down, still holding Zuko securely in his arms. 

“My beautiful,” he says, emphasizing this with a kiss to his hair, “handsome,” a kiss to his shoulder, “amazing,” a kiss to his chest, “husband.” And a kiss to Zuko’s lips. 

Zuko doesn’t think he could be even redder, and his body is absolutely vibrating at this point— both out of an embarrassment and out of the need to get his _Agni damned hole filled, spirits above_. He buries his face into the crook of Sokka’s neck, letting out a small whine as he’s pulled closer to his husband’s chest. 

He takes a deep breath in, and notices a different scent. Different from what Sokka’s normal cologne smells like. 

“Did you get a new scent?” Zuko asks, looking up at Sokka. He doesn’t _remember_ Sokka applying any this morning, but what does he know. 

Sokka makes a considering sound in the back of his throat, sniffing the air. “No, but it might be the candle. I found it in the box. Something about, uh, pheromones? I don’t know, said it’d set the mood.” He lets out a shrug. “I don’t really notice.”

Oh, but Zuko notices. 

Something about that scent is making Zuko hornier than he was before he came in here, and that’s saying something. He wouldn’t have even guessed this was possible. 

It’s the smell of vanilla, but not too overpowering. It’s just subtle enough to rest in his nose, and apparently, travel to his groin. 

He lunges for Sokka’s mouth, grabbing his head and pulling him into a deep kiss, ignoring Sokka’s startled gasp. 

Their lips crash together, and Zuko can’t even care how _wet_ it quickly becomes, their mouths moving in sync, and he feels himself be slowly pushed down to the bed by Sokka, who’s now leaning over him, pressing him onto the mattress. 

“Fuck,” Sokka whispers. “Fuck, Zuko, you look… do you see yourself? Do you see your dick poking out of these panties? Already so slick.”

Zuko whimpers, but leans up a bit and does, in fact, see his dick poking out for all to see. But honestly, he doesn’t even care. He just fucking wants-

“Sokka, _now_ ,” he hisses. 

Sokka snorts, reaching over to the side table to grab the lube, coating his fingers. Zuko whines, kicking his legs a bit. “Don’t want fingers, want _you_.”

“It’s been a couple of weeks, sweetheart,” Sokka mumbles, finishing coating his fingers. “Flip around.” Zuko doesn’t move. “You don’t want me to do it for you.”

Oh, but he does. His dick may be throbbing, his asshole may be twitching, but nothing will stop Zuko from being a brat. 

Sokka’s eyes narrow, and before Zuko can even blink, he’s being flipped over as if he weighs no more than a feather. He gasps as his dick comes into contact with the mattress, and he’s ready to run against it— to get _any fucking friction_ — when Sokka repositions him so his butt is in the air. 

“Sokka,” he whines. “Fuck, get a move on.”

“You’re never this demanding,” he mumbles. “Gotta order more of those candles.”

And then there’s a finger, and Zuko is making a noise deep in his throat. It seems inhuman. He didn’t know a fucking _finger_ could feel this good, and he tries to push against Sokka’s hand, gasping as his finger hits his prostrate. 

“ _More._ ”

Then there’s another. And sure, he’s tight. It’s been a while and he hasn’t had anything up there, but the pain just feels so fucking good right now and Zuko wiggles and writhes as Sokka moves around in there, _and spirits above if Sokka doesn’t replace those fingers with his penis, Zuko cannot be held accountable_. 

Unfortunately, Zuko doesn’t fully think he’s capable of voicing these thoughts right now, as another keening sound rips out of his throat. 

Sokka is huffing behind him, and Zuko moans as the fingers slide out of him. He involuntarily throws his ass back, looking for _more, damnit, more_ , his entire body vibrating. 

He can hear his husband let out a small chuckle behind him, and the string of the thong being further readjusted as the bed creaks with Sokka’s movement. After another moment, he can feel Sokka’s tip slowly enter him, and the wet noise Zuko emits can only be called animalistic. 

Sokka is absolutely panting now as he slides into him, and it takes a moment for him to be fully inside. Zuko slams himself back against him, hoping to get something, tears running down his face as his dick— no, more than his dick, his entire body— craves any sort of traction. 

And with that, Sokka is off, slamming into him at a fast pace, the sound of their bodies hitting each other echoing throughout the bedroom. Zuko is absolutely moaning at this point, his face upturned and his mouth wide open, the taste of tears barely noticeable over the absolute euphoria coursing through his body. 

Sokka leans forward, his body resting atop Zuko’s. 

"Love you so much, babe, all of you." Sokka grabs Zuko’s waist, digging his thumbs into Zuko’s sides and massaging, tenderly, slowly, until Zuko’s howling. "Love every inch, every piece, every atom of your beautiful body."

And then he bites down on Zuko’s shoulder—Zuko cums with a shriek of light, dick untouched. 

_It’s too fucking soon,_ Zuko thinks, panicked, and he slams himself back against Sokka. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” he growls. 

Sokka laughs, before flipping Zuko over, his back slamming into the mattress. “Wasn't planning on it, sweetheart.”

There’s still cum dripping down Zuko’s stomach, but Sokka stays firmly planted inside of him, once again slowly moving. Zuko growls, trying to reach down and grab his own dick— to get some movement, spirits be damned— when his hands are forcibly moved above his head. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Sokka growls, leaning forward to bite his clavicle. Zuko screams, the sound throaty and raw, writing against the sheets. Sokka lifts his head up, his mouth coming right by Zuko’s ear, filling his eardrum with heavy, ragged breathing. “You’re mine, Zuko.”

“Yours,” Zuko whispers, absolutely wrecked. There’s sweat and tears and cum covering his body. Sokka’s hand finds his penis and starts stroking it, and he lets out a startled gasp. “I’m yours, Sokka. Completely yours.”

Sokka’s body shudders, and Zuko can feel him fill him up, his hand still methodically jacking Zuko off. It doesn’t take much to push him over the edge again, and just like that, cum is spurting from him, landing on his stomach and on the lacy top. 

They both take a moment to breathe, Sokka still on top of Zuko, supporting himself with his elbows. After a moment, he slowly pulls out of him and lays down by his side, also on his back. They breathe together in silence. Zuko’s body is still vibrating. 

“I guess you like lingerie,” he finally mutters. 

Sokka snorts, turning his head to look at him. “You have no idea how good you look, do you?”

Zuko hums a bit, also turning to fully look at him. “I think I have a pretty good idea now, thanks to your eager response.”

Sokka snorts, but he reaches a hand up to run through Zuko’s damp hair, nails scratching his scalp. Zuko closes his eyes, content. 

“I’d say you were more eager than I’ve ever seen. I’m ordering twenty of those candles. Tonight.”

“Mmm,” Zuko responds. “Was it the candle, or did I just reach my breaking point?”

“Zuko, honey, look at me,” Sokka says, and Zuko opens his eyes to look at him. At the earnestness shining through his blue eyes. “I know I’ve been busy— trust me, I know. But if you ever, _ever_ want sex, you just need to ask. There’s like, maybe a 2% chance I’d say no.”

“But you’ve been so ti-“ Sokka holds a finger up to his mouth. 

“Baby, please. Do you think I’ve never had sex while tired?”

Zuko grumbles and rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll mention it next time, okay?”

“Promise?” Sokka asks. 

“Promise.”

They smile at each other, lips gently upturned, and once again lay together in silence. Eventually, they’ll need to get up and shower, and maybe Zuko can convince him to go get a smoothie with him at the new place that opened up down the street. Or maybe they can go to the new arcade, or that laser tag place is open in the after—

“Sokka!” Zuko yells, quickly sitting up. “You have class!”

Sokka laughs, sitting up as well and leaning over to give Zuko a quick kiss. “I’ll skip today. Let’s spend the day together, it’s been a while.”

Zuko frowns. “Are you sure?”

“Mmhm, more sure than I’ve ever been. I’ve missed you.”

Zuko lets a cautious smile grow on his face, and he reaches forward to intertwine their fingers. “I’d love that, Sokka.”

Sokka squeezes his hand, giving him just one more forehead kiss, before resting his head against Zuko’s. “Nothing is more important than my _husband’s_ happiness.”

Zuko grows red, and he closes his eyes, letting out a content sigh as Sokka runs a finger over the scar on the left side of his face. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“I love you so much, Zuko,” Sokka responds. “My perfect husband.”

They sit in each other’s presence for a moment more, before Zuko pulls away, stretching his arms back. “Okay, well, if you have the day off, I have a whole agenda planned.”

Sokka snorts. “Of course you do. Shall we start with a shower?”

Zuko nods. “We shall,” he says as he stands, offering a hand to pull Sokka off the bed. 

They walk together to the bathroom, hand in hand, when Sokka pauses. 

“Oh, and Zuko?”

“Hmm?”

“Make sure to send Jet a thank you text.”

Zuko glares. “Absolutely fucking not.”

“And ask if he has any suggestions.”

“Sokka!”

“What? I’d ask Haru-“

Zuko groans, hiding his face in his hands. He’s never going to hear the end of this. 

(Weirdly enough, he’s not as upset as he could be.)

(In fact, he’s rather happy.)

(Okay, fine, he’ll text Jet.)

(Bastard.)

But Zuko’s just a little too happy to care about how obnoxious Jet’s satisfied face is going to be. 

He’ll worry about that later. Right now, as he looks at his husband, he decides he’s just going to enjoy the glow and joy. 

That’s all he really needs, right?

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr (: [bisexual-atla](https://bisexual-atla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
